Adelaide Lynch
''"Perhaps, it was destined. Written in the stars. A prophesy just aching to be fulfilled." '''Adelaide Rhea Lynch, '''also known as '''Addy '''or '''Ad, '''was born to Alice and Matthew Lynch on the 26th of January 1984. She is the identical twin sister to '''Westlynn Harris', who was born exactly eight minutes prior. Although the twins were born in Darwin, Australia; they relocated with their parents to Chicago, Illinois when they were ten years of age. Shortly after settling in America, Matthew packed all of his belongings in a single suitcase, left a brief note, and abandoned his daughters to be raised primarily by their vile, loathsome mother, Alice. Due to her mother's gross negligence and blind hatred, Adelaide grew up feeling isolated and alone. Her sister, Westlynn, was audibly announced as the "favorite" sibling at nearly every turn. On multiple occasions, Alice even admitted that Adelaide wasn't wanted by neither her or their father, Matthew. Although Matthew never confirmed such statement, Adelaide always felt as if he never truly loved her either. Alice was not aware that she was carrying twins until delivery, hence Westlynn's unique, thought-out name and Adelaide's conflictingly common name, which Alice took inspiration from her hometown of Adelaide, Australia. Even with Alice's blatant dislike for Adelaide and Matthew's sudden absence after the big move, Westlynn adored her sister and treated her fairly, although never outwardly acknowledging or addressing the psychological torture that her sister endured from their mother almost daily. The abuse and trauma that stemmed from Adelaide's youth would eventually land her within the sequestered walls of Stillwater Sanitarium, by her mother's doing, no less. It was there that she encountered a mysterious man named Switch, and her life would never be the same. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Biography (Pre-Stillwater) Adelaide Lynch is the second-born child of Alice and Matthew Lynch and the younger twin to Westlynn Harris. Originally born in a small, local hospital in Darwin, Australia; the Lynch's relocated to the States in search of better opportunities. Although it was never confirmed, there was suspicion that their father, Matthew, had been seeing a woman other than Alice, henceforth determining their decision to relocate to Chicago specifically. Only ninety-days following their move and after getting settled in a measly two-bedroom townhome, (the twins were forced to share a room), Matthew up and left; leaving behind nothing but a note and occasionally sending enough money to keep them afloat. Alice, already an angry, vile woman; was abandoned and enraged, and she took out her anger on her youngest daughter, Adelaide. For reasons never quite clarified, a youthful Adelaide developed a series of voices within her head, most likely stemming from years of audible abuse from her mother. Instead of finding comfort in the two present tones, Adelaide shunned them, and weakly attempted to banish them; pretending as if they never really existed. Fearful of their presence and of the status of her debilitating mental health, Adelaide became reclusive as a young teenager; often stuffed up in a corner either reading or doodling. For quite some time, Adelaide actually believed that she'd become an artist, regardless of that fact that she could not draw anything more complex than an indistinguishable doodle or a stick-figured fellow. She found friendship in a girl named Taylore Remmings at the age of twelve, who was in several of her classes and shared the same aspiration of pursuing art as a career. Adelaide became envious of Taylore, for her parents showered her with gifts and art supplies frequently, spending over three-thousand dollars on their daughter whereas Alice barely bought Adelaide a set of colored pencils. In fact, Westlynn received the colored pencils one year for Christmas, after Adelaide begged and pleaded to get them. It was almost an ironic jab in the heart, and at that moment, Adelaide realized that there was nothing in Alice Lynch's chest but a cold, black heart. Throughout most of Adelaide's adolescence, she remained reticent; keeping only a handful of friends, whereas Westlynn was a social butterfly; always surrounded by a flock of interested individuals. Although Adelaide feigned contentedness, she often loathed her sister for how easy she had it and how well she was treated by their mother. It was said that perhaps the voices in her head had taken on an identity similar to Alice's, for they'd ridiculed and mocked her at every chance. By sixteen, she'd learn to control them, and by eighteen, they were nothing but a whisper to the confident, content girl who was finally finding a place for herself in the world. Relationships *'Emmett James DuPre: '''Adelaide met twenty-year old Emmett while working a shift at ''Redd's Records, a job she'd obtained her junior year of school and kept even after graduation. The pair immediately clicked, and Adelaide lost her virginity to the stranger on the rickety office desk in the stuffy back room of the music store. Although Adelaide's conscious was screaming at her to announce her virginity to Emmett, her inner voices protested; eventually convincing her to swallow the cursed terms once and for all. Adelaide and Emmett's romance blossomed from the very start, regardless of their quick, careless consummation, and Emmett was the one to introduce her to her future favorite novel, Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. This book would later become a staple in Adelaide's life, the tangible object that bonded both her and Emmett's souls. Adelaide often confided in Emmett, revealing her traumatic childhood and hell-on-Earth with her mother Alice. The voices frequently mocked Adelaide for spilling such secrets, accusing her of acting childish and being nothing but a sex object to Emmett. Although they were quite persistent, Adelaide refused to listen, and their relationship continued to bloom. Shortly after their one year of dating, Emmett informally proposed on a chilly, winter night outside of a McDonald's, proclaiming that he "didn't want to postpone all the good things". He went on to call Adelaide a "very, very good thing" before falling to his knees and producing a ring. However, shortly following their engagement, Adelaide was woken in the middle of the night by a phone call from Emmett's mother, who'd shakily explained that her son had been in a car wreck on his way home from a late night shift at work. Beside herself, Adelaide asked Westlynn to drive her to the hospital, where the sleepy duo met Carla DuPre in the waiting room. It was then that she'd gifted Adelaide an item that was found in Emmett's passenger seat, a personally inscribed copy of Sense and Sensibility. Adelaide remained by Emmett's side for three days following the accident, where he laid motionless and unconscious in a coma. The doctors had explained that they were unsure when and if he'd wake, but Adelaide never lost hope. Emmett remained alive but comatose for six weeks, and his death was revealed to Adelaide by a nurse when she'd arrived for their daily visit. Distraught, Adelaide fell to the floor, grieving the life and loss of her late fiance. *'Switch (Andrew Carter):' Chicago's infamous serial killer. Marred and mysterious, Switch takes interest in Adelaide Lynch after she witnessed his induction to Stillwater Sanitarium during one of her routine baths. Adelaide awkwardly viewed the event as the bitter guards stripped Switch of his Blood Suit, taking a water hose to him before cleansing him clean of his "sins". Later Adelaide discovered that the new patient, 4428 (Switch), was assigned to the cell adjacent to hers. Following a brief psychotic break from an earlier patient that left behind a gaping hole in the wall between the two cells, the room laid dormant. Until he arrived, of course. Curious of his overall persona, Adelaide snuck a dinner roll from supper back to her cell, placing it atop the uneven concrete within the hole in the form of a gentle offering. Intrigued, a black-eyed, scarred-face Switch formally introduced himself to the woman whilst taking the bread. It was then that he'd discovered her acute form of mutism, which derived from her catatonia. Her name was revealed to him by Adelaide's personal nurse, Briar Cunningway. Her name rolls of off his tongue before he excuses himself from the glassless window to eat her offering. The two gradually grow closer through partially non-verbal communication, the words only originating on Switch's end. He ends up reading to her aloud in the Rec Room as a routine, and their romantic and sexual tension thickens when Adelaide's nurse, Briar, takes on Switch as a second patient and bathes them simultaneously. Adelaide heard whispers of Switch's true crimes, but instead, she judged him based off of what she'd witnessed alone. He was kind, humble, silver-tongued, handsome. Adelaide eventually resurfaced from her prolonged stage of mutism immediately following their first kiss, where she'd revealed that she liked the tattoo on his forearm. Naturally, their perplexing relationship grew, and on Devil's Night, they consummated the relationship in the Rec Room bathroom during a patient event. Switch and Adelaide frequently teased one another, and although Switch was scarce on revealing details about his former life to the woman, he let several statements slip that sent her mind reeling- statements about a possible stillbirth from one of his past lovers. Adelaide refused to pry, but she eventually was supplied with the lovers name during one of Switch's breaks: Ken, short for Kennedy. Adelaide eventually gained access to the doors of both hers and Switch's cells from a careless move on Nurse Briar's part; a unique, four-digit code that Adelaide witnessed. The very same numbers sewn onto her jumpsuit. Adelaide used the code to her advantage, frequently sneaking into Switch's cell and vice versa. They even went as far as to sneak down to the washroom to bathe and make love. During one of their episodes, Switch revealed an intimate part of his identity to her: His birth name. The depth of their affection magnified and on multiple occasions, Adelaide almost told Switch that she'd loved him. The couple's romance came to a screeching halt in the early hours of Christmas Day 2008, when a storm hit and blew Stillwater's generators. The duo took the rare occurrence as an opportunity to escape, and nearly did before being stopped by a furious Elliot Greenwald, a guard that despised Switch and was oddly attracted to Adelaide. During Greenwald and Switch's scuffle, the guard's gun discharged and Adelaide was shot adjacent to her axillary artery. Her and Switch fled the premises, but Adelaide, too weak both physically and mentally to go on, requested that Switch put her out of her pain. Objectively, Switch obliged, strangling his lover with his bare hands. For awhile after, he held her lifeless body; filled with longing and regret at the circumstances that had transpired.